


Father(s)

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “You don’t have to do this if you’re scared” - Dick&Damian





	

“You don’t have to do this if you’re scared.”

" _Tt_ , I'm not _scared_ , Grayson. I'm merely... concerned."

Dick shook his head, adjusting Damian's clothes for the fifth time that hour. Damian just let him because he knew Grayson was nervous, not because he needed the reassurance. It wasn't his first undercover mission, of course. He first went on those under the league's tutelage, and one or two times under father's.

But going undercover in a social event or a reunion of drug lords was one thing, going undercover to lure a child-molester was another thing entirety.

"We shouldn't send you." Grayson murmured, frown deepening. Damian could admit to himself, in his own mind, that he didn't want to go. But someone needed to and, as much as he hated it, Damian was _still_ a child in society's view. Grayson was fussing with his collar again, so Damian looked up to father, who was staring at them with a constipated face showing that he, too, hated the idea.

Damian shifted his attention back to Grayson when he tugged on his collar.

"Okay, Dami, let's go over everything once more. If you feel in danger, _attack_ . I don't really care if it'll break your cover, your safety comes first. If you need help, _call_ . Don't be prideful, _please._ " Damian nodded. They'd been over this four times already. All of those with Grayson, who hadn't left his side since Damian offered to play bait. "Do you _understand_ Damian? Talk to me."

"Attack if in danger, call if assistance is in order." He repeated, and because he hated seeing that anguished face on Rich- Grayson, Damian lifted one hand to lightly touch his elbow. "I understand."

Grayson sighed and squeezed his shoulders a little too much before getting up, biting his lower lip with a bit too much force.

"Be safe, okay?"

Damian nodded and, before either of his mentors ( _fathers_ , his brain whispered) could say something else, he turned and left the room to the garage, where Pennyworth would leave him where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
